


Snuggles (are the best medicine)

by Enochianess



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochianess/pseuds/Enochianess
Summary: Bucky knows he's dramatic – he does – but he's legitimately dyingBucky has the flu and he requires Stevie cuddles. Steve obliges (because he loves him, of course).





	Snuggles (are the best medicine)

**Author's Note:**

> I have the flu and I'm dying, so I wrote this little bit of fic

“Steeb,” Bucky sniffles pitifully, “I’m dying.”

Bucky knows he’s dramatic – he does – but right now he is legitimately dying.

It’s a good job he likes this couch because it’s the last place he’s ever going to be. He’s going to be a couch corpse and Steve is going to have to pry him from it. It’ll serve the asshole right – he’s being the worst nurse. Bucky gets no sympathy – Steve has terrible bedside manner. He hasn’t even put on a cute little nurse’s dress or anything.

(Bucky should sue)

“Really? You look just peachy to me, sweetheart,” Steve says, laughing.

“Steeb, it’s not funny. _Help me._ ” Bucky pouts, his eyes threatening to fill with tears. He’s tired, okay? He was up all night sneezing and coughing and he’s just so goddamn tired.

“Aw, Buck,” Steve says, lifting Bucky’s head so he can sit down and rest Bucky’s head in his lap instead. He strokes Bucky’s hair off his sweaty forehead and yeah, that’s better.

Bucky closes his eyes for a moment, relishing in the feeling of Steve’s cold hand on his skin.

“We should get some fluids in you,” Steve says, frowning. “I think you’re starting to burn up.”

“Told you ‘m sick,” Bucky says, voice thick with cold.

“Yeah, okay, Buck. I’m sorry.”

Bucky sneezes rather violently, but smiles slightly at the feeling of Steve rubbing his chest in large soothing circles. It helps with the pain from all the sneezing and coughing. He feels like his chest has had the workout of a lifetime and not in a good way.

(Who is he kidding? ‘Workout’ and ‘good’ shouldn’t even be in the same sentence)

“When did you start feeling like this, huh?” Steve asks. “I was only gone two days.”

“Started yesterday afternoon,” Bucky says, sniffling some more. “Fuck, I can’t _breathe.”_

“It’s okay, buddy,” Steve says, running his hand up and down Bucky’s torso. “Maybe we should get you more upright.”

“Okay,” Bucky says, slowly sitting up. “Gonna need something to lean against.”

“Well, good job you got me then, huh?”

Steve sits up behind Bucky and pulls him to lean against his chest. He pulls the blanket back over Bucky and then wraps him up in his arms.

 _This_ is what Bucky has been after.

_Finally._

“It’s been ages since you’ve been sick,” Steve says, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s temple. His lips are cool and it’s like a balm for Bucky’s headache. “Someone been sick at work that you might have caught it from?”

“Dunno,” Bucky says. “I never get sick. I don’t like it, Steebie.”

“I know, baby,” Steve says, hugging Bucky to him. “How about I make you some lemon tea with some honey in it? How does that sound?”

Bucky nods, turning his head to press his face into Steve’s neck. “Yes, please.”

If Bucky whimpers a little bit when Steve leaves him alone, Bucky will blame it on the flu because Bucky does not whimper, okay?

(Well, not unless Steve is really pounding him into the mattress, but shush)

It’s only a moment before Steve is back. He hands Bucky the steaming mug and sits on the couch again, lifting an arm so that Bucky can cuddle into his side. Bucky sniffs; the steam from his tea helps to clear his nose slightly – it’s like heaven for his sinuses.

“Wanna watch something?” Steve asks.

“ _Friends_?” Bucky asks, looking up at Steve hopefully.

Steve rolls his eyes, but grabs the remote from the armrest and puts it on anyway. Bucky thinks Steve must be the only person in the world that doesn’t like the show. It’s epic, but Steve hates it for some unknown reason. He always lets Bucky watch it anyway because he’s a real top guy – Bucky’s best guy.

Bucky snuggles down, nuzzling his sweaty face into Steve’s shoulder. Bucky thinks it really says something that Steve doesn’t complain, just kisses the top of Bucky’s head and holds him tighter.

(Maybe he should be sick more often if he keeps getting snuggled this good)

“Lobe you, Steebie,” Bucky says after he’s taken a sip, the liquid burning his throat as he swallows it down. He sighs, slumping further into the embrace.

“Love you too, sweetheart,” Steve says.

“Will you dress up later?”

“What?” Steve asks, laughing.

Bucky frowns as he gets jostled. “You’re s’posed to be my sexy nurse.”

“Sorry, baby,” Steve says, “but I’ve got work later.”

“But, _Steeb,”_ Bucky whines. “You can’t leave me here. I’ll _die.”_

Steve cranes his neck to look down at Bucky, smiling fondly. “You’ll be okay.”

Bucky shakes his head, his eyes filling with tears. Jesus, what is wrong with him today? Is he menstruating? Is that even possible? He doesn’t think so.

“Aw, Buck,” Steve says, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “I can’t miss it. I’ve got a debrief.”

Bucky pouts and takes another sip of his tea.

“How about I ask Clint to come over? He can give you cuddles while I’m gone and then I’ll bring back lots of ice cream.”

Bucky frowns, thinking carefully. Clint smells a bit like dog, but he is a good cuddler, and ice cream… tempting.

“What kind of ice cream?”

“Neapolitan, of course,” Steve says. “It’s your favourite.”

Steve knows him so well.

“Okay,” Bucky says, “but you better be quick.”

Steve laughs. “I’ll be as quick as I can. Promise, baby.”

Bucky takes a last sip of his tea and then gives it to Steve to put on the coffee table.

“Nap?” Bucky asks, looking up at Steve pleadingly. He just wants to have sleepy cuddles with his boyfriend.

Steve nods, smiling softly. He lies down along the cushions and tucks Bucky between him and the back of the couch. Bucky rests his head on Steve’s chest comfortably, trying to bury closer and he sniffles.

“Sleep, baby,” Steve says, rubbing Bucky’s back in large sweeps. “Just sleep.”

Bucky closes his eyes, smiling when Steve starts humming one of his favorite songs.

“Best nurse,” Bucky mumbles. “Lobe you.”

“Lobe you too,” Steve says, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://enochianess.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you liked it, please leave kudos or comments!


End file.
